


One Last Time

by Nebby_Webby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebby_Webby/pseuds/Nebby_Webby
Summary: Shuichi finally gets a moment of rest with Rantaro.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> shuichi is trans

Shuichi hums quietly as he brushes his hand up and down Rantaro's fingers. He likes the texture of his purple painted nails- so smooth and glossy. He didn't think Ouma was capable of doing something so clean and well... perfect, but here we are.

Hm. He shouldn't think about Ouma like that. It's rude.

...But these are also his thoughts and he could be as mean as he wanted. Screw Ouma! 

"Uh Shuichi, I don't mean to be rude but... my hand isn't a worm on a string."

Hm? Ah. He's pinching Rantaro's finger and waggling it like an idiot. He should stop thinking so hard while trying to spend time with his boyfriend. Reluctantly Shuichi releases his grasp and folds his hands on his lap as he's not quite sure where to put them. Rantaro comes and goes so often that every time he stays it's like Shuichi's confessing his feelings all over again. Awkward and messy; but loving nonetheless. Shuichi could never be mad at the reason he leaves.. he just wishes it wasn't so often... or that he could put his useless ultimate title to... use.

Rantaro flexes his fingers and looks at the paint job, noting that Shuichi is spacing out and probably doing that downward thought spiral thing he always does when he goofs; and decides to change the topic.

"Y'know I actually hate painting nails. Getting them done is alright, but doing it for someone else? I'll pass."

"Ah? Is it because you're bad?" He smirks. Shuichi knows Rantaro's skill level is far above his own or even Ouma's. Makes sense with how often he paints Kaede's or that manic upperclassmen's. He says that they'd get along great but, Shuichi is a bit uh, scared? She's probably super nice but, ah, loud. He's not a big fan of loud.

Then again, Kaito Momota exists and Shuichi likes him, so he should just give her a chance.

"...Shuichi?"

Right! Right. He's in the middle of a conversation, curse his single brain cell for overworking itself.

"S'Alright Shu, don't worry about it. Anyway," Rantaro drapes his arms over Shuichi's shoulders, resting his chin gently upon the detective's head as he pulls him closer, yawning as he drawls out his next words, "I used to enjoy it some when I was younger; when my sisters would ask me to because I was a lot more steady than they were- though not by much, heh."

"I... see. So the reason you're not a fan of it is because... well..."

Ugh. It's stupid how he's avoiding saying it, but whenever something like comes up in conversation, Rantaro triple backflips into the closest exit. It's started to rub off on him, or maybe that's just his general cautious nature. A couple of weeks ago Shirogane said he was the "perfect big brother archetype" and while Rantaro laughed it off, it was clear to Shuichi that it wasn't really funny to him. He knows that avoiding topics isn't really the way to go but also? Shuichi just wants to help and going: "Hey, remember all those sisters you had? Doesn't it suck that they're gone? Doesn't it just eat you up inside?" doesn't seem very helpful. (Not that he'd say that but!!! Rantaro does all the overthinking for him.)

The green-haired boy hums. Shuichi thinks it sounds rather nice, if not a little too tinged with melancholy. He can tell Rantaro’s trying not to sound sad, though maybe his failings are a blessing? He’d rather be told than watch Rantaro struggle alone…

"Kinda? Would you believe me if I said it was because of the smell?"

Shuichi pulls away to look up at Rantaro and scrunches his nose, "Not really, but at least you’re  _ trying _ to convince me."

It  _ does _ smell awful. In fact, he thinks that the only thing that can top the horridness of polish smell is probably his uncle’s puns. Good intent but by  _ god  _ are they awful. His boyfriend laughs, soft and fleeting. Not like the ones he uses to ease tension or move conversation along. 

"Alright fine, you got me. The real, real reason? I'm tired of everyone thinking that's all there is to me. I'm invited over just to paint nails, can you believe it? Maybe I'd like to get in on evil scheming or lesbian gossip, you know?" he sighs and shakes his head, "life’s just not fair Shuichi, you paint one hand and suddenly you're the nail-painting guy."

"Yeah... that must suck. Well, at least you didn't solve one case and become known as the murder-solving guy. Now  _ that  _ would be horrid."

Rantaro snorts and laughs a little harder than before, "Alright, alright. Don't shame me now, I'm just trying to express my frustrations! Besides, you're not  _ just  _ the case-solving guy. You're also very good at being cold."

Really now. He's not that cold! Rantaro is just very, very warm. Shuichi gets all pouty and tries to mimic Rantaro’s tone, "Exactly! You're not  _ just _ the nail-painting guy, you're the first human to live this long without a brain!"

At that, they both cackle. It's nice, he thinks, that they've both found someone to be comfortable with. Shuichi tucks himself back under Rantaro's chin and into his arms- okay maybe he  _ is _ that cold- and sighs softly. Things will be alright, even if for just a moment. 

"Hey Shu?"

He hums out as a reply; sorry Taro, he can't speak right now, too comfy. He feels his boyfriend place a kiss on the crown of his head and then settle back down. 

"I love you."

Mmm. Quiet, like he doesn't want Shuichi to hear it and maybe he can pretend that's the truth as the other boy doesn't say it back. Rantaro knows he feels the same way it's just… well, he just hopes that maybe one day he can say it loudly and without fear that it won't be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic says ME RIGHTS! i wrote this for ME because i wanted some good amasai juice. i hope you enjoyed too though :)


End file.
